Chubby Cherub
|genre=Action |modes=Single-player |platforms=Family Computer |media=Cartridge (Physical) }} Chubby Cherub (known in Japan as ) is a video game software by Bandai for the Nintendo Family Computer. The original Japanese version of the game, Obake no Q-tarō: WanWan Panic, was heavily modified for its United States release and retitled Chubby Cherub since Americans had no knowledge of Obake no Q-taro."Obake no Q-Taro WanWan Panic." IGN. Chubby Cherub is about a flying cupid-like character who eats food and attacks enemies with limited supplies of hearts. The Japanese game is about a ghost named Q-tarō, a character from a Fujiko Fujio manga series titled Obake no Q-tarō. Plot Q-tarō's friends are kidnapped by several burglars. Q-tarō has to save them, however many dogs are in the way—Q-tarō's one fear as a ghost. Q-tarō the Ghost (Chubby Cherub in the English version) has to cross 12 levels, at the end of each, the protagonist will find his friends. Eating food maintains Chubby Cherub's flight. If the flying meter goes all the way down, the character will have to stay on ground. The character will bark at the dogs before they bark at the character; if a bark hits the character, the character may die. Characters Chubby Cherub/Q-tarō the Ghost Q-tarō the Ghost is the character of the game, and Chubby Cherub is the main character of the English version. They can both fly through the air or walk on the ground. Flying triggers a simple flying meter, which if drops low, the player will have to walk on foot. Lollipops give Chubby Cherub/Q-tarō the ability to fire four shots at the dogs. Other food replenishes the meter. Chubby Cherub is drawn by Fujiko Fujio on the English cover. Beagles Beagles are one of the main enemies in the game. Beagles can jump around onto ledges and fences, some are assigned to one place and just jump in two spots. Other dogs can bark at the player releasing an icon that must be avoided. It is noted that the barks move with the screen. If coming from the back, they are very dangerous. Bulldogs Bulldogs are much bigger than regular dogs. They do not move so fast, and are bark much more. Bulldogs are perched much higher of the ground. Bulldogs are just as dangerous when they bark from behind the player's character. Cats Cats are less of a threat than the other enemies, although they are impossible to get rid of. All Cats are immune to the player's attacks and come in a shade of brown and pink. Reception Sean Reiley reviewed Chubby Cherub and stated that, in his opinion, it was the fifteenth worst NES game of all time. Sean Reiley described Chubby Cherub's graphics as ugly and also said that, "The cartridge is a waste of plastic, and could be used in many other things.""The Worst Nintendo Game #15 - Chubby Cherub." Seanbaby. See also * Dragon Power * Ninja Kid References External links * Category:1985 video games Category:Bandai games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System-only games Category:Tose (company) games Category:Video games based on anime and manga ja:オバケのQ太郎 ワンワンパニック vi:Obake no Q-tarō: WanWan Panic